Alberto and Sally
(Spanish: Alberto y Sally) is a Chilean animated theatrical short series created by Alvaro Ceppi and produced by Pudú Producciones. Plot The misadventures of two dog-likes doodles named Alberto and Sally, who live many misadventures and outsmart their enemies. Characters Main * Alberto (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a blue dog-like doodle who is one of the main protagonists. He has blue fur, black ears, white snout, white patch on torso and black tail end on his tail. Alberto is wearing a red collar and a T-shirt resembling the Chilean Flag. He is inspired by Mickey Mouse and Bosko because of his similarities. * Sally (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - a pink dog-like doodle who is one of the main protagonists. She has pink fur, purple hair, pink balls on ears and purple end on her tail. Sally is wearing a bowtie on her forehead and blue dress with red dots. She is inspired by Minnie Mouse and Honey because of her similarities. * Honk Honk (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a goose who is Alberto's pet and who never gets along with Sally. He has white feathers, orange beak and orange legs. He is inspired by Pluto because of his similarities. Recurring *'Benny Rabbit' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - a rabbit who is Alberto's best friend and usually gets angry when someone or something hits him. He has white fur, blue eyes, long bunny ears, soft tail and pink feet. Benny is wearing a green hat and red striped shirt. He is inspired by Donald Duck because of his similarities. *'Melissa Rabbit' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a rabbit who is Sally's best friend and Benny's love interest. She has white fur, blue eyes, long bunny ears, soft tail and pink feet. Melissa is wearing a lavender bow, yellow shirt and red shoes. She is inspired by Daisy Duck because of her similarities. *'Miss Gabriela Chicken' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - a hen who is a member of a farm club. She has brown feathers, yellow beak and legs. Miss Gabriela is wearing a polka-dot dress and red shoes. She is inspired by Clarabelle Cow because of her similarities. *'Biggie the Bully Bear' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a bear who is Alberto and Sally's arch-enemy. He has dark brown fur, white snout and white patch on torso. Biggie is wearing a big hat and blue overrolls. He is inspired by Peg Leg Pete because of his similarities. *'Professor Christopher Von Owl' (voiced by Corey Burton) - an owl who is an inventor and professor. He has brown feathers, tan face, yellow beak, tan patch on torso and yellow feet. Christopher is wearing a lab coat and red bowtie. He is inspired by Ludwig Von Drake because of his similarities. *'Terry, Lenny and Vinny' (all voiced by Tara Strong) - three dogs who are Alberto's mischevious nephews who frecuently annoy Sally. They had grey fur, black floppy ears, white snout and white patch on torso. Terry is wearing an orange sweater, Lenny is wearing a green sweater and Vinny is wearing a red sweater. They are inspired by Huey, Dewey and Louie because of their similarities. *'Richard McMoney' (voiced by Paul Rugg) - a fox who is a billonarie and Alberto's grand-grandfather. He has red fur, white paws, white patch on torso and white tail end on his tail. Richard is wearing a top hat, a monocle and a green jacket. He is inspired by Scrooge McDuck because of his similarities. Filmography 2003 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2004 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2005 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2006 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2007 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2008 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2009 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2010 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2011 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2012 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2013 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2014 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2015 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2016 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2017 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2018 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Production Development Voices Writing Music Spin-offs TV Shows * The Matias Pudu Show * Matias Pudu, P.I. * Matias Pudu Laugh-O-Lympics * Matias Pudu's Space Race * Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures Films * Matias Pudu's 1st Movie * Space Soccer * Fabian Fox Havoc! (cameo appearences-only) * Matias Pudu Strikes Back! Gallery Title Cards Characters Alberto and Sally.png|Alberto and Sally Official Artwork Concept Art Screenshots Trivia * is inspired by Disney's Mickey Mouse, Warner Bros./MGM's Bosko and Universal Pictures' The Bearly Family.